LoFN War
Abstract On May 25, 2008 Andromeda, GOD, and ArGo declared war on a coalition of nations under several different alliance affiliations known as the League of Free Nations (LoFN) that was originated by walford, a known agitator against tech-raiding of independent nations and small groups. Before the war, VE Viridian Entente declared that walford had insulted its alliance in his response its tech-raid against a small group that was still recovering from being attacked by the FOK alliance. After the war began, VE made it known that walford was both an in-character IC and out-of-character OOC enemy subject to eternal zero infrastructure EZI. Any group that he created, associated with or even was suspected of such was subject to attack with the terms that the group had to have its structure and membership subject to the approval of VE and its allies. Also known as Ovaltine War. Casus Belli *Facilitated, advised and offered moral support to those fighting back against tech-raiding, including those perpetrated by One Vision, allies of Andromeda, Global Order of Darkness and Democratic Republic of Argonaut *Awarded decoration to independent nation that used nukes while being gang-attacked for purposes of tech-raiding by ArGo / GOD nation. *Requested sanctions of GOD nations after the aggressors succeeded in persuading a Senator on the victim's color team to sanction him for fighting back using nuclear weapons. The non-nuclear LoFN nation requesting the retaliatory sanction against the aggressors was gang-attacked and nuked. External Links & Timeline *Andromeda slideshow for War May 24, 2008 *11:52 PM - Andromeda, ArGo, and GOD DoW on League of Free Nations *11:53 PM - CIS DoW and Declaration of Support May 25, 2008 *12:00 AM - NATO Declaration of Support for GOD and Andromeda *12:03 AM - VE Declaration of Support for the attacking coalition *12:17 AM - Ragnarok Declaration of Support for GOD and ArGo *09:20 PM - AHEAD position regarding the aggression against them May 26, 2008 *08:21 AM - Ephriam Gray of Andromeda response regarding the accusations placed against him May 27, 2008 *11:01 AM - FFC Declaration of Support for those attacking LFN *08:45 PM - VIdiot the Great (a neutral user) explains how false are the Casus Belli mentioned by the attackers to start the war May 28, 2008 *01:54 PM - AHEAD receives peace in the conflict *06:57 PM -LoFN announces its side of story and intention of no-surrender May 29, 2008 *10:21 AM - NEAT receives peace in the conflict; merges into Blackwater June 8, 2008 *4:47 AM - Andromeda declares end of major combat operations June 18, 2008 *11:12 AM - Andromeda removes all holds of nuclear warfare against LoFN nations June 25, 2008 *12:00 PM - LoFN is reduced to 51 nations and 100,000 strength. July 6, 2008 *3:17 PM - Every alliance is now defunct. The Piranha Platoon only has 4 nations under its AA The Triple Entente has 1. Other *LoFN Charter File:LFN War Slide 1.PNG|Initial Images File:LFN War Slide 2.PNG|What is LoFN File:LFN War Slide 8.PNG|What LoFN was accused of File:LFN War Slide 13.PNG|Coalition Response File:LNF War Slide 14.PNG|Individuals Surrender Terms Individual Surrender Terms The individual surrender terms were rejected by the majority of the LoFN while NEAT and AHEAD each negotiated alliance-wide terms. On June 18 (and in the days following), three leading members of The Corps (Sgt. Alvin C. York, Scyrcio, and joebloggs) surrendered and joined Andromeda when a LoFN member went nuclear rogue, because they no longer considered LoFN's cause just. On another note, all nations that surrendered to The Democratic Republic of Argonaut, were origonally supposed to declare that they "surrender their nations reserves of Ovaltine to Somedude" This term was lost in the bueracuracy, leaving Somedudes in a horrific Ovaltine famine. Category:Wars Category:Alliance Wars